1-4: The Audition
Level Summary Story Start Nina: So, how was it? You looked pretty excited. Thia: It was awesome! The way your Tokimeki flowed out and sparkled was just amazing. Seeing you so happy made me want to work even harder! Nina: Same here, I really got swept up in the mood! Oh, but I need to get back to work soon... Thia: Will I see you again? Nina: Of course! I am one of your fans now, after all. I'll cheer you on whenever you take the Stage! Thia: Thanks, Nina. I promise, I'll do my best and get even better! Nina: See you again, Thia! Thia: Wow, a fan... I'm starting to feel more like a real CocoDoll. Toni: Thia is only the beginning. Remember how many fans showed up to support Meryl? Thia: Yeah, compared to her I'm still nothing special. But maybe someday I can become a princess just like Meryl...! ???: Oh wow! Miss CocoDoll, are you one of Meryl's fans too? She's totes my fav! Thia: 'Totes?' Uh...and you are? Woolly: I'm Woolly, Meryl's Number One fan! You like her too, right? Right? Thia: Yeah, I saw her for the first time today, and I couldn't take my eyes off her! Woolly: I know what you mean! I'm a CocoDoll too, but-- Oh, sorry, what was your name? Thia: I'm Thia. I only became a CocoDoll recently. Woolly: Wow, me too! Are you going to the audition? Do you want to go together? Thia: Oh, uh... (Gosh, it's all moving so fast!) Toni: I think you still need more training...but it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Thia: Wow, I thought you were going to try to talk me out of it, Toni: It will be a good experience for you to get used to showing your outfit in front of a crowd. Thia: Hey, Toni. I have my own fan now, so will you tell me more about this 'Princess outfit' thing? Toni: You'll understand once you go to the audition. But first, you need to prepare. Thia: Prepare? Toni: It's all about having the right attitude. Woolly, could you check Thia's outfit for us? Woolly: Okay, sure, sounds like fun! What kind of outfit are you gonna show me? Toni: Let's see... Aries has a wide range of 'cute' items, why don't we try making use of them? Thia: All right... So maybe something girly and cute? Does that work? Toni: I agree, that's a good choice. Now put your heart into this! Thia: Okay, here I go! End Woolly: Wow, so cute! I'd like to try something like that myself. Thia: Thanks, Woolly! Coming from a fellow CocoDoll, that really means a lot to me. Woolly: I'm not backing down, though - I'm passing this audition! Thia: Of course. I'm not just playing around, either! Toni: That's right. it would be disrespectful if you didn't take this seriously. Thia: Just watch, Toni. I'll get a great result and knock your socks off! Toni: I'll look forward to it. Woolly: Let's go, Thia. To the castle! Thia: Okay! Category:Story Category:Aries Category:Level